This invention relates to medical-surgical devices for connecting intravenous tubing to a catheter and more particularly to a clamping device for ensuring against separation of the connection between intravenous tubing and a subclavian catheter implanted in a patient.
During certain medical procedures it may be necessary to insert a catheter into the subclavian vein in the chest cavity to supply large amounts of medication or for intravenous feeding. Recent practice uses a catheter needle assembly in which a long flexible catheter is telescopically received concentrically within the needle. The needle is inserted into the vein and the catheter is threaded through the needle, the needle thereafter being withdrawn and held in a clamp secured to the patient with the head of the needle positioned outside the clamp. An intravenous tube receiving socket or receptacle is formed on the end of the catheter and extends outside the needle head remote from the inserted portion for receiving a plug-like insert formed on the end of the intravenous tubing adjacent a bulbous portion, the socket and insert being connected by a friction fit. Although this connection serves its purpose when no separating force is applied to the catheter or tubing, separating difficulties are encountered when a patient in an unconscious or semiconscious condition flails about and pulls at the apparatus. Because a pressure change occurs in the subclavian vein during the breathing process, if a separation occurs between the catheter and the intravenous tubing, air can be sucked into the catheter resulting in an air embolus with grievous injury or death befalling the patient.